After You
by Trial of Ash
Summary: Collections of One Shots and Drabbles about Kurogane and Fay after Ashura's dimise. Looks like better days are coming up for our favorite boys...hopefully, it will stay that way.
1. Chapter 1

Will you?

"Yuui" Kurogane grabbed his arm as he made a last ditch attempt to make the stubborn mage stay just for that little while longer.

"**Let go**." Yuui bit out, his voice cold as steel as he tried to pull away from Kurogane's iron grasp.

"I said I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

"Does your sorry ever mean anything?" Yuui asks and turn his head away to avoid letting Kurogane see the pain he felt.

"You are one who never wanted them to mean anything, so why ask? What do I have to proof before you learn how to trust me? When is it ever enough for you? I'm getting tired…" Kurogane answered softly as he pulled the mage back towards him as he sensed Yuui's defenses waning down. The mage didn't respond but just let himself be lull back into those arms that provided the support and strength every time he falls into the abyss.

"Then why don't you give up? Why do you torture the both of us so?" Yuui whispered into the fistful of fabric he was clutching onto.

"If you haven't noticed, I am quite the sadist…" Kurogane replied as he gave a weary chuckle and linked his arms around Yuui's slender warmth and slowly ran his hand up and down the small of his back, loving the feel of taut muscles relaxing under his touch.

"Will you really give up than…?" Yuui answered as he snuggled deeper into Kurogane's embrace and lean his forehead on his collarbone, tickling Kurogane's nose with cool liquid gold.

"I won't….will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

All for You

"That hurts..!" Kurogane growled at Fay rubbing at his throbbing temple where Fay just landed a very sound punch.

"It has to…that's why its payback." Fay answered as a ghost of a smile graced his face again and he soothed his knuckles by rubbing it gently with his other hand. He hadn't punched anyone for a long time now, physical force was something he had ceased to use since he had known magic.

"It's worth it…." Kurogane whispered as his crimson eyes looked at him with all the love he had held inside him for so long.

"What was worth it?" Fay asked as he lowered his head and focused his gaze at the foot of the curtain waving gently from the soft breeze coming in through the wooden balcony.

"That smile of yours…" Kurogane murmured as he reached out to pull Fay down. He didn't resist and just slide down till he was resting on Kurogane's lap. "I've waited so long for you to come through. I was starting to worry that it might never happen."

"I'm defeated by you…you know?" Fay answered as he lifted his hand and laid it on the recently heal wound. "So much blood…so much sacrifices…I can't stand it anymore."

"It's not all for you…I did learn the meaning of true strength after all." Kurogane replied as he cupped Fay's head and leaned his forehead against his and looked into that endless azure that mesmerized him so.

"You did…didn't you? Promise me you'll never do something like that anymore, I don't want you paying your life for me one day…" Fay whispered and fisted the fabric that was covering the stub of an arm that no longer exists, his tears welling up in his eye.

"I won't, I swore to protect the ones most important to me. If I died, I'll never be able to do that…never be able to protect you." Kurogane answered with conviction "You know very well I can't leave you alone…I need you to be strong."

"Kurogane…." Fay couldn't continue anymore as the tears that he tried to hold back flowed down his fair cool cheek.

"Don't cry anymore…I want you to stop hurting, now that you can be happy…forget your tears and smile for me…live for me." Kurogane said as he leaned forward and kissed away the tears that were staining that lovely ivory skin. Fay lifted his head and gaze right into crimson eyes, eyes that burned with tenderness and affection, eyes that only had sight for him.

How foolish had he been to refuse this from the start? Why did he ever doubt the heart of this man in front of him? Because of him, he had lost many precious to him…his parents, his friends, his country and his princess. If he didn't agree to the devious plan Fei Wang had…if he didn't yearn for the resurrection of his twin…none of this would happen. Kurogane would still be a complete man, without all these burdens that was never his to carry in the first place.

"Kurogane…" Fay whispered and sighs softly as he leaned forward and grazed his lips across Kurogane's. That chaste touch didn't satisfied him and he press his lips down harder and sucked gently on those sensual lips and underneath his hand, he could feel Kurogane tensed.

"Fay…?" Kurogane murmured as he pulled away reluctantly. No matter how much he wants this, he didn't want Fay to be doing it just because he was over whelmed by his emotions.

Fay didn't missed the questions that was unspoken when Kurogane called out his name and he leaned forward again, leaving barely a centimeter of space between their lips and he breathe in Kurogane's unique scent and wondered why such a warrior like him could still smell like a bunch of basil and sandalwood.

"I want it…Kurogane. I want you." Fay said as he watched Kurogane's eyes widen in surprise before softening into an expression that Fay couldn't quite read but he definitely did not miss the flash of lust and hunger that pass those eyes.

He didn't need to say more as Kurogane swooped down and captured his lips, locking them in a tempestuous kiss that left the both of them breathless and panting heavily when they broke apart to catch some badly needed oxygen.

"Kurogane…don't stop…" Fay breathe out, his hands entangled in Kurogane's soft spiky hair making weak attempts to pull him in for another of those breath-taking kiss.

Kurogane moved his hands down as he pulled Fay's kimono down those slender shoulders, exposing skin so fair, so smooth that even the moon's beauty wane in comparison to it.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere…this is all for you…Fay…I'm all for you." Kurogane murmured as he grasped Fay's waist with his good arm and laid him down on the futon, raining soft kisses down Fay's neck and chest before reaching out for the curtains and pulling them across to hide the futon they were laying on.

Somewhere in the Imperial Hall of Tomoyo-Hime's castle….

"I can't believe he had to pull the curtains right now!." Tomoyo squealed as she clutched a fistful of glossy, silken hair in her hands.

"OhHoHoHo…Well, I think they deserves the right to some privacy after all this…won't you agree?" came a familiar sing-song voice from the image projected on the wall by Mokona.

"But Yuuko-san…!" Tomoyo trilled off as she watched the projection disappear gradually as she muttered under her breathe angrily like a petulant child.

"Oh life is so unfair!"


	3. Chapter 3

You

Kurogane sat behind him on the steps, watching him watch the turquoise ocean, the waves gently lapping at his feet and retreating and then splashing up the shore once again playfully as if it was trying to entice the owner of that pair of feet into a game of jump and chase. The pair of feet didn't budge but dug its toes deeper into the soft, wet sand enjoying the coolness hidden beneath its surface.

The warm yellow gold of the setting sun lit up around his silhouette, framing his slender frame in a halo of golden light, the gentle evening breeze teasingly ruffled his pale blond hair and the crimson silk kimono he is wearing, making the white flowers embroidered onto the kimono looked as if it was really swaying in the wind, the red silk producing a glaring contrast on his fair ivory skin, making it look even more perfect if it was possible. It was mesmerizing, the purples and pink hues of the dusky sky seems the perfect background for the man standing in his vision.

Kurogane wonder if he would ever tire of such a sight, would he be blessed enough to watch over this man for the reminding of his life. He prayed often that their newfound bliss would never be destroyed and would never end.

He remembered the day when everything started falling apart and how the mage lost his eye to the clone, remembered the icy tone when he called his name after he saved his life and turned him into the creature that he is now and the deliberate distance he kept since they left Acid Tokyo. It was heartbreaking and Kurogane wondered then how much would he have to take before he ends up falling apart himself.

Then came the day when they landed in Celes. That cold embittered country that the mage had come from and he realized everything he had gone through hadn't been so bad, the mage had been through worst and Kurogane understood then the man that stands before him today, why was he so adamant in keeping his distance from everyone, why he kept refusing the love he was trying to give. But now, the memories that haunted the mage was gone, his twin granted the peace he ought to have the day he died was now finally at peace. Fay had found the closure he needed from the sin he thought he had committed all those years ago.

Although Kurogane had lost his arm and the long unshakable chains of fate were still at work, they were at least given some reprieve from everything temporarily and this loop had allowed them to come together briefly and reconcile their differences. Allowed everyone some time to come onto their own and recover from recent traumas.

He also thought about how he had changed ever since he met them, his make shift family. He had lost most of his fiery temper by now and think about everything much more then he used to. He learned that power and strength isn't necessarily gained by killing others stronger then you, it doesn't mean that you have to be the most powerful in order to be the strongest.

The will to live and make the necessary sacrifices to protect the ones you love was what makes one the strongest and Kurogane thinks that it was the ultimate sacrifice that he has made that caused the mage to change his mind about what was happening between them. Somehow, it made everything he had suffered, worth his while.

"Hey…" a mellow calm voice called out to him and he look up as he came out of his thoughts to look into that azure eye that had held him captive ever since he looked into them at the witch's boudoir.

"You think too much nowadays, Kuro – sama."

Fay smiled as he posed his question to the man seated in front of him. His eyes unconsciously traveled to the fabric that hung loosely around the stub of Kurogane's arm and his heart cringe involuntarily as the image of a bloody arm came back to him again. He didn't want this…so much sacrifices made for him. He should have came back to Japan safe and sound…not burdened with a leech that was going to drain him of his blood forever and missing important body parts that is so crucial for his survival as a swordsman. The only things that didn't change was that the man still looked as imposing as ever whether he had both arms on him or not, he still smirks in that arrogant way of his as if he's the king of the world and still look at him with his crimson eyes burning with love and desire…that look that always causes his stomach to end up in knots and sends butterflies fluttering to his chest.

"Hn." Kurogane grunted his reply and continued looking at Fay.

"Do you plan on telling Tomoyo-hime about it?" Fay query as he sat down on the step beside Kurogane and leaned his head on his shoulder. Kurogane savor the moment, it was still rare for the mage to initiate an act of physical intimacy.

"She knows well enough, I think…I'll go as far as to say that she has been expecting it." He had no doubts that the shrewd princess knows what was going to happen since she has the same abilities as the witch to see into the future, albeit given vague glimpses of it.

"Will you regret it?" Fay asks looking at the ocean ahead. He knows the answer but somehow he needed more assurances from the man himself.

"Will you stop being the fool? After so long, I've finally gotten what I wanted…I'll never be able to let you go." Kurogane grasped Fay's chin and tilted his head till he was staring at the azure eye again and stray his thumb across the patch that covered his damaged eye. Somehow, he shouldn't be surprised that Fay would still ask questions like this, after all, he did fervently wished for his return to his motherland but it was impossible to stay even if he wanted to…they had to find Fei Wang and prevent him from further carrying out his crazed plans. He has to be stop or there will be no end to their suffering.

Fay just had to close his eye to prevent his tears from falling and thought it wasn't healthy that he was crying much more often then before. How could Kurogane turn him into this shriveling heap of a damsel? _This is what love does to you…love makes you weak against your emotions and desires…makes you forget your pain and see the present…one always comes undone by the love they carry._ Fay thought and he smiled again as he look at Kurogane with tears welling up in his eye…_these tears, Kuro, they symbolizes the happiness that you have bought me…only you…only you can see them..see me like this._

"At least I'm a fool for you…" Fay answered and burrowed his head against Kurogane's neck and pulled the haori that he was wearing over the both of them to avoid the chill that was descending and they sat on those worn steps looking at the sunset and they were still there long into the night when the moon took over from the sun, lighting up the night with it's silvery brightness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sacrifice**

"So your magic is completely gone?" Kurogane asks as he softly stroked the head of soft blond hair and watched the mage sigh and snuggle closer to his body.

"Don't worry yourself over it…it was my decision to make." Fay answered.

"Are you trying to lose all of yourself? I can't keep paying Yuuko to keep you around." Kurogane said as his arms tighten around the mage. How grateful he was to Fay for returning his arm would never be shown verbally for it was a price that Kurogane himself could never repay. But he was insanely happy that Fay did that because it shows just how much Kurogane means to him and that it was an affirmation of the mage's feelings towards him. Yet it was amusing the way they keep paying for each other's life…he hoped the journey would be ending soon, they don't have much more of themselves to pay for their wishes anymore.

"Your arm is important to you…you wanted me to stay alive isn't it? I am still here, my magic is a small price to pay." Fay said as he reached up and gently cupped Kurogane's left cheek and gazed into crimson eyes. It was true, nothing was too heavy a price to pay as long as he could stay with the man who had saved him countless times and showed him the meaning of living and loving oneself. He could no longer image a life without him and had unconsciously, over time found himself making impromptu decisions to save the other's life because the thought of losing him sent his mind into a frenzy. Which was why he had made a deal with Yuuko for her to sent them back to Nihon and give Kurogane a new arm…a man as perfect as him cannot live with a defect, whether it was physical or not. Fay needed him to be perfect so he could draw strength, love and life for him to continue their arduous road ahead. It sounds selfish but Fay felt that he deserves it after being through so much and he was sure Kurogane would not mind him for thinking in such a way.

"As long as you are still here…with me…Fay." Kurogane said as he took Fay's hand away from his cheek and placed a kiss on his knuckles, his gaze never leaving the mage's amber eye before he realized that Fay is no longer a mage after stripping all of his magic powers. He is now truly a vampire. He wondered if Fay's eyes would turn back to those beautiful azure that he loves so much if they found the other missing eye but then decided that amber suits Fay just as well if not better, it made him look more determine and sure of himself, his glare more penetrating and deadly. It gives Fay an edge that he never had before. It also made him so much more enticing and a totally different person altogether…

'_It was losing the most important parts of ourselves that we are given the opportunity to be born anew, it is a rebirth. It was giving up something that was most important to us that we realized why exactly we did that…it was because there was someone else who is more important and above all those things that one once considered precious to them. It is a sacrifice to understand what your heart has been trying to tell you…that you have found the person you love and whom you would give all to without hesitation._ Y_es, these are the sacrifices that has pushed us together, isn't it Fay?' _Kurogane thought to himself as he brought his lips to Fay's, feeling pliant lips against his. So sweet, so soft, he would never tire of tasting him.

"Kurogane.." Fay murmured into the kiss as the heady sensations rushed up to his brains, effectively rendering him speechless for the moment. His kisses always does this to him, makes him feel as if he has never been kissed before. But in someway, it is how it is, Fay had never been loved so completely and deeply before. In his rapture of emotions, he hoped that nothing would go wrong and whisked all these away from his grasp.

He would sacrifice anything and everything to be by the side of Kurogane…because he is the only reason why he is alive.


	5. Chapter 5

_From the long road of life that we traveled, I think we were friends_

_But if there are expectations I think it's the best to keep our silence_

_You who always smile never spoke. The world seems to understand you_

_The moon is always by the earth and the earth is always by the sun, I've always thought the universe is a peaceful place._

_A meteorite whizzed past the night sky tonight, a premonition perhaps?_

_In the silence you held my hand and I felt the night sky shattering above me_

_The rhythm of my heartbeat thundered in my ears, the stars are sparkling. What do you say?_

_Your heart must be a lake smothered by fog that no matter how brightly the moon shone, its light will never reach its surface_

_Your eyes reflected the gentle lapping by the shore of that lake and that gentleness is my temptation. _

_But you should not have me when you already have someone else, for the moment the purity of the world is robbed away from my senses._

_I think I should let go now…gently…gently but I found I've lost the strength to do so._

I translated the lyrics from a Chinese song…kudos to anyone who guessed right which song I took it from.

**Lost in You**

I see your silent form sitting by the pier, lost in your thoughts. What were you thinking of now? Do you still miss your king? The breeze from the ocean teased and caresses your pale golden hair and it makes you smile in a way so endearing, in a way so intimate that I wished I was that breeze. I envy it for the moment because it touches you in so many ways that I never will, it kills me inside to know I may never be given the chance to do so.

Am I a friend to you now? I think you are beginning to trust me…it is a long road ahead but I think you may be opening your heart. How long would I still have to wait?

The witch has taken your magic. I miss those blue eyes of yours, it's my fault that you lost them both. I am afraid of your sacrifice because I read too much into it, should I hope? Should I even dare to think about the implications?

You have started to care for me, you said you wanted to live. Please let me know…pour out your heart to me. It is all that I wish for…to know if you want my love. In the descending darkness that reaches out for us, I want to be the one who carries the light for us…no for you. Only you.

I watch as you turned and looked at me…is that resolution I see in your eyes? Hurry…come to me. The ocean and the breeze have become too possessive of their new distraction. My fiery temper is ignited by their will so bent on conquering you.

Will you laugh at my extraneous jealousy or will you cherished the thought of it? This is how much you affect me…the world that I knew is now a distant past, you've walked into my life and turned it upside down. You are a force that I cannot counter and you are a mystery that I can't unlock.

I tremble deep within as you stood infront of me and laid your hand on my cheek, my overheated skin seemed to combust from that gentle touch. You leaned in closer and smile as you watch my face grew red before you called out one of my nicknames again but it was not in jest. What is that emotion in your eyes that I can't seem to catch? You say nothing and do nothing but stand close and you know you have me cornered. You brushed your lips against mine so softly and so quickly that I have no time to react.

You smile again and turn to leave…you know I will follow because I am so lost in you….


	6. Chapter 6

This is a short collection of poems that the relationship between Fay and Kurogane has inspired me to write, the title Burnt symbolizes the way they interact, their burning attraction for each other, how they hurt each other when they tried to push away their feelings and most of all everything that they had sacrificed for each other has been seared into their memories and carved onto their hearts.

**Burnt**

Hope

_Walk away from this life that has mistreated you_

_Leave your tormented dreams behind_

_Give up this body that has failed you time and again_

_But let not your burdened soul forget that someone who still prays for you._

_- Cattyfuzzy_

Depend

_How could I not see the loneliness you're drowning in_

_How could I not hear the cries in your heart's deep core_

_How could I not feel your yearning for the touch of a loved one_

_You thought the world has forgotten your story_

_You thought the world would be deceived by that wintry smile_

_Mayhaps you thought I am those who will not see beyond your poignant mask_

_Mayhaps you thought I am just but a visitor journeying by your artic heart _

_Mayhaps you thought I am a hallucination _

_I say to you I am not and I refuse to be but a fleeting shadow in your life_

_Lean onto me _

_My life will be the root that clings to our dear earth_

_It will be the link to your empty memories_

_It will be your strength _

_Will you trust me? _

_- Cattyfuzzy_

Happiness

_Is that spring bells that I hear_

_Your laughter brings life to me_

_Behold the joy and hope that overflows your heart_

_Tell me _

_Will summer and spring be the seasons you love most_

_- Cattyfuzzy_

Timeless?

_Whatever that has been given or offered to you in life, _

_is always controlled by the hands of fate or the will of destiny. _

_Take time to savor each moment and hold dear your memories. _

_For time is untamed and reckless, _

_caring neither about your aging soul or pitiful regrets. _

_Life isn't short if you think about it..._

_it is just limited by the time you have wasted._

_- __Cattyfuzzy_

Defeated

_This heart has been trodden__ on by you sweet temptress_

_Should you not rejoice in your victory_

_Bask in the glory of your conquest_

_Why then is that smile so sad_

_- Cattyfuzzy_

I know Fay is a guy so it should not be 'temptress' but it didn't sound nice when I tried it with other words…so there….

Dark

_Do you prefer solitude_

_Or did you choose loneliness_

_Your quiet strength _

_It tides me through the black night_

_I guess solitude would be your choice_

_For you despise sympathy shown to oneself_

_- Cattyfuzzy_

Denial

_Gentle passions you hide so well_

_It burns me_

_Your ardor for living in the moment_

_It mocks me_

_Your skin warm as the evening sun_

_It torments me _

_Love me you say_

_Your words are poison _

_You are only killing yourself_

_- Cattyfuzzy_

This is a poem by Kenneth Rexroth, if ever there's a definite ending to their relationship, this will be the poem that I will related it to.

_Lying here quietly beside you_

_My cheek against your firm quiet thighs_

_The calm music of Boccherini_

_Washing over us in the quiet_

_As the sun leaves the housetops and goes_

_Out over the Pacific, quiet_

_So quiet the sun moves beyond us_

_So quiet as the sun always goes_

_So quiet, our bodies worn with the times and_

_The penances of love_

_Our brains curled quiet in their shells, dormant_

_Our hearts slow, quiet, reliable_

_In their interlocked rhythms_

_The pulse in your thigh caressing my cheek_

_Quiet_

Thank you for reading this, it will make me really happy if you could leave me a review on how I fare at my first attempt at writing poems. I enjoy reading them but have never tried to write one till now...


	7. Chapter 7

**Silence**

He desperately reached for the pair of pale hands that was sinking fast into the darkness managing to grasp onto one thin emaciated wrist just in time…still it was a losing battle. He couldn't overcome the immense power that was intent on snatching his hope away. He grimaced and bit back a shout of pain as those fingernails dug into his skin drawing blood as the darkness parted to reveal frantic azure eyes, wild with fear and filled with despair, golden light strands of hair whipped about crazily as the vacuum within pulled and sucked refusing to give up on it's prey.

"Kuro…" the pale man with golden hair whispered as his eyes widen and mouth opened into a silent scream as darkness closed over him completely and the grip on his wrist loosen as it slipped off.

"FAY!" Kurogane shouted as he jolted awake, his cotton tee stuck onto his sweat soaked skin and he lifted his trembling hand to his face to wipe away the tears that he knew was there. He used to delude himself into thinking that it wasn't tears, only sweat…until the sorrow was too hard to bear and he had cried himself to sleep. Only then did he accept the fact that he could no longer wake up to see that smiling face beside him, no longer feel his yielding body cocooned by his frame and no longer would he have someone to look forward to coming home to. He is well and truly alone…he is gone.

He wondered if he will ever overcome this grief…they all thought five years had been long enough. He feels it would be a whole life time before the pain fades away…that place still brought him immense pain and the memories always come flooding back as if they only happened yesterday. He could only push himself forward, try to leave the grief behind but the weight of it was always there. It didn't touch him because he was always moving only when night descends and he is in his bed did that slick dark staff came floating back upon him, winding itself around him…drowning him. He understands that there is no haven for him…he wanted to slide that weight of his shoulders, he is afraid of truly moving on, he fears the moment he forgets about it although he knows he never will.

Maybe if he had been more observant and had moved just that faster things might have ended differently, those 'what-if' scenarios ran through his head every now and then but he knows that was their destiny. The witch had proclaimed it right from the start…they could escape to another parallel universe, live another life and love rightfully in the name of love but destiny would not be deceived and they would still have to pay the price.

It is a useless endeavor to try and fix destiny. It was a lesson well learned.

He looks out of the window and gazed at the tree under the starless night. They used to sit under it every weekend…that would be his marker…a reminder of the man he love. The light is still a tiny dot at the end of an infinite tunnel but he will move on and walk forward towards the light...long as the journey may be.

* * *

I don't know what prompted me to write this but I felt very morose all of a sudden and just had to write something...

Thank you for reading. Please kindly leave a review if this manages to turn on your tear ducts...


	8. Chapter 8

Inspire by the song Everything

**Bring Me Back**

Everything has come full circle and this equilibrium has been balanced out. I have come far in life but I never truly lived till I met you…from the day when we first set sights on each other and the first time you saved me, I realized that it would never be the same and know that this path is not one to bring destruction and darkness upon my existence but is one to bring me my salvation. It is preordained…our destiny shall entwine.

I resisted you so and pushed you so hard away yet you never gave up on me, it moved me. Your actions and words cut me deeper than anything else and yet it also heals me. What is this power you hold to be able to tame me so? I have never met any one so determined and focused like you. Your passionate nature so encompassed by your dark façade that I was oblivious to it until I had a taste of it. I have never known this kind of love and if not for you I would not have known this love.

The future and my curse are no longer a burden to me because you have taken them upon your shoulders. I am free because of you but I have also started to garner a fear of losing you and the path that lies before us. Such irony isn't it? So much you have given up for me…I wonder how much more you could take before you collapse. I lived each day with trepidation because each day might become our last. I would have begged for you to stop sacrificing for me but I know you won't have it any other way so I learned how to give you back. I didn't understand those exchanges in the first place because I was sure you were not in love with me yet, what were you feeling then? What prompt those valiant acts? You haven't told me still…let me confess than for I was already tripping over my own heart the first moment I met you. Should it come as a surprise to you?

Our journey is ending soon…I hope it's not the end for us. I hope we make it through for that evil is potency at its worst. Maybe we should head back to your homeland after everything is over. I think I would feel at home there. Your princess will be happy to see you back there, her country wouldn't be the same without you and I am sure the same goes for you too.

Do I sound like I am making a marriage proposal? I would like to think it as such…I know you will be happy if you could read my thoughts. I love to see that self assured smile grace your lips, you do know that smile used to irk me so…I was jealous of that easy confidence you have and the beliefs you held on to so adamantly. I made fun of you deliberately just so to see you be the fool and rid you of the arrogant attitude. You were such an easy target and you provided the distraction I needed for my restless mind.

As I watch you sleep, I was reminded of the times when I was turned into a creature of myths and legend, you were always a light sleeper but during those times, you hardly sleep at all. You were always watching me, weary that I would run away. Now your eyes no longer frown with worry when in rest and you fall deep in slumber. I am glad that I am now a source of peace for you.

As I await the morning light, I thank the heavens above for giving you to me and I say my thanks to you to for bringing me back.


	9. Chapter 9

_I written some more poems inspired by Fay and Kuro's relationship. As I've said before they never fail to move me. Enjoy..._

**Between Us**

ooo0000ooo

_Do you dream_

_I am never far from you_

_Tis night grows colder as I fall from reality_

_Daylight is but an obscure notion _

_I pray it comes not_

_ooo0000ooo_

_I have threaded so carefully_

_But this ice is too thin_

_I have fallen through_

_ooo0000ooo_

_Blossoming in your hand _

_Summer rose so red_

_Has the scent reached you?_

_ooo0000ooo_

_Melancholy streams through_

_Autumn leaves hide countless secrets_

_The river flow never ending_

_ooo0000ooo_

_Butterfly free you go_

_The green is your home_

_Where thou shall go?_

_ooo0000ooo_

_These chains of entanglement_

_How long will they bind me?_

_They could twirl for eternity _

_But parallel roads they travel _

_Star-crossed lovers _

_We were never meant to be_

_ooo0000ooo_

_I am shackled _

_This path that I walk has no end_

_Evening star _

_Your burning intensity is my inspiration_

_Evening star_

_Your light guides me towards salvation_

_ooo0000ooo_

_Fire, you can't burn me_

_Fire, you can't warm me_

_Fire, you can't melt me_

_Fire, I am not to be conquered_

_Fire, I will extinguish your blazing light_

_Fire, your roar defiant_

_Fire, you are in the glacier's heart_

_Fire, give up_

_ooo0000ooo_

_Ice,_

_You say I can't burn you_

_You say I can't warm you_

_You say I can't melt you_

_But I'm untouchable_

_I'm the fire that exists under your barren ice_

_Tendrils of flames under your skin_

_I've scorched you._

_ooo0000ooo_

_Cupid's arrows_

_Lost their aim_

_Hero in my life you're not_

_Wither and shrink with a yelp_

_Pretty you are but all fluff_

_Damsel in distress is you_

_Superman I've become_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_This union's bequeathed me wrong?_

_ooo0000ooo_

_Forbidden you are_

_A bitter taste you leave_

_What keeps me coming back?_

_Let this insatiable lust consume us_

_There will be no regrets_

_Heaven's doors have closed on us._

_ooo0000ooo_

_This sin I partake with you_

_My desire renders me unrepentant_

_Tears flows in rivulets_

_Hell's fire beneath my feet_

_They won't be doused_

_I welcome it with open arms_

_ooo0000ooo_

_Silence surrounds me_

_Summer cicadas no longer cries_

_The world stopped its orbit_

_My suffering knows no end_

_This deserted shoreline before me_

_Yields no answers_

_But yet it whispers my secrets_

_ooo0000ooo_

_This life we spoke about...have we lived it? _

_ooo0000ooo_

* * *

_hummm...there don't seem to be much response to this series of one shots. Do leave a review to tell me what's wrong. Thanks for reading._

_Some more poems even though not much people enjoys it here..._


	10. Chapter 10

If Kuro's parents were still alive...sorry, I can't seem to find Kuro's parents name so I am reduced to calling them Kuro-Dad and Kuro-Mum. Some nonsense...please forgive me. I just had to get it off my system...

**Not Intended**

"I wonder how's our son doing?" Kuro-Dad asks as he looked out into the garden.

"Don't worry dear, he's big and strong. He can take care of himself." Kuro-Mum answers and poured another serving of tea into their teacups.

"But something doesn't feel right...hasn't our son changed? The last time we talked to him, he was so...so..."

"Change is good..." Kuro-Mum mumbles and rolled her eyes. Kuro-Dad has never been so naggy, he's really getting old.

"I need to talk to Yuuko-san..." Kuro-Dad says before he stomps off in the direction of the study room.

5 hours later

"Well, I hope you are satisfied with the price we paid! Now show us where our son is!" Kuro-Dad growled at Yuuko's image that was projected on the wall.

"Well...I hope we caught them at a appropriate time. They have been pretty busy recently." Yuuko answered with a sly, knowing smirk that made Kuro-Dad a tad uncomfortable and wondering why is she smiling like that.

He soon found out why when he saw the image revealed infront of him and was temporarily shocked into inmobility.

"Oh my god...isn't that such a sweet boy our son has found?" Kuro-Mum exclaims, throughly ignoring Kuro-Dad's overreaction to the scene.

She continued cooing and crowing oblivious to Kuro-Dad's attempt at trying to block the blood flowing out of his nose from the traumatic vision he was looking at.

"Our son is gay...how can you be so happy!" Kuro-Dad yelled once he recovered from his shock.

"Oh...Kuro-Dad, don't be such a stick in the mud! Your son has found true love. We should be happy!"

"Are you insane!" Kuro-Dad yelled again.

Yuuko could only laugh as she looked on...she wasn't expecting entertainment like this when she agreed to show them what Kurogane was doing. She was positive the boy was going to kill her for revenge when he found out about what she did...

6 Universe away...

Kurogane gave a loud sneeze and ignore the voices echoing in his head as he tucked Fay into his chest, enjoying the warmth radiating off the man he had just made love to.

"Are you alright?" Fay asks.

"Yeah...I just thought I heard my father's voice shouting that he's going to kill somebody..." Kurogane answered as he kissed Fay's forehead.

"That's funny, your dad's not in this world...you must be hearing things."

"Guess I miss the old man too much. Maybe I should try talking to him tomorrow."

Back in Suwa...

"I said to bring me to that world right now! You bitch!" Kuro-Dad shouted as he struggled against the restraining arms of his wife.

"Oh..hohoho..." Yuuko laughed as she made a quick escape by tuning off the projection from Mokona's mouth.


End file.
